monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 41: Tiger Meets His Match
Tiger Meets His Match is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 and the forty-first overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on February 5, 2000. Synopsis The team takes a break in a meadow, and Tiger goes to look for food. While he is gone, Jagd Hound attacks. Tiger chases him, because Jagd Hound was not a Baddie. Tiger learns that Lilim kidnapped a baby Jagd Hound swore to protect, and the only way Jagd Hound would get it back was if he destroyed Genki's group. So Tiger and Jagd Hound fake Tiger's death with an Evil Hare lost disk to trick Lilim, and her plot is foiled. Full Recap After traveling a whole day, the Searchers stop in a grassy knoll to take a rest. Hare devises a way to see who will go search for food. He makes a game where someone follows a path scratched in a dirt, and whoever lands on an X has to go. He makes 3 Xs, and covers them with leaves. Suezo, Golem, and Mocchi all land on Xs, and suddenly the wind blows all the leaves away, and reveals all of the spots to be Xs. Everyone scolds Hare, but Tiger volunteers to go. Everyone is shocked to here the usually lazy Tiger to go find food, and he even lets Mocchi ride on his back. Genki comes with Tiger Suezo stays on watch, and sees a suspicious character approaching the campsite. It is a wolf-like monster, Jaged Hound, who simply says, "My orders are to destroy you." Tiger, Mocchi, and Genki arrive back, and Jaged Hound flees. Tiger chases him, because Jaged Hound did not bear a Baddie Crest. Genki follows him, but Tiger and Jaged Hound jump up the ravine, so Genki is unable to follow him. Jagd Hound loses Tiger, and reports to Lilim. Jaged Hound says he was unsuccessful, but Lilim, holding a baby, who Jaged Hound seems to be very protective of, says that either the Searchers are killed, or the baby is. Jaged Hound protests that he needs reinforcements, so Lilim loans him a squadron of Evil Hares. Jaged Hound spots Tiger, and chases him ahead of the Evil Hares. They meet on a rock formation, and Tiger taunts Jaged Hound that he allowed the Baddies to take that baby, and that instead of fighting the Baddies, he would rather go after the Searchers. Jaged Hound warns Tiger to back off and tells him of how the baby's village was destroyed by the Baddies. Jaged Hound was taken in by the villagers, so the only way to repay them was to take care of the baby. However, he was ambushed and given an option: Destroy the Searchers and get the baby back. An Evil Hare interrupts them, saying that Lilim told Jaged Hound to hurry up. Tiger scoffs at Jaged Hound that he would listen to "that little bunny." Jaged Hound declares his dislike of Tiger and prepares to attack. Tiger charges up his Torpedo attack, and the screen suddenly moves to the sky, and a flash of lightning is displayed. Jaged Hound brings back a Lost Disk to Lilim, saying it's Tigers. When Genki and the others arrive, Genki demands to know what they did to Tiger. Jaged Hound throws the Lost Disk, saying it's Tiger. Genki and the monsters attack Jaged Hound. The Evil Hares try to attack, but Lilim says to wait until they're tired out. Suddenly, Tiger comes out of nowhere, holding the baby's basket in his mouth, and starts to wipe out the Evil Hares. Lilim is surprised because Tiger was proclaimed dead. Tiger then tells that the Evil Hare that followed them was the Lost Disk. Before Jaged Hound and Tiger's torpedo attacks met, Tiger directed his at the Evil Hare and turned it into a Lost Disk. He told Jaged Hound that he would reclaim the baby while Jaged Hound brought back what was thought to be Tiger's remains. Lilim is infuriated and tries to destroy them all, but the Evil Hares are quickly destroyed. Lilim retreats. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Jagd Hound (Anime) *Evil Hare Troops *Lilim (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *Jagd Hound *Lilim *Evil Hare Trivia *This episode reveals that Lilim has a weakness to Thunder-elemental attacks. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2